I was always Different
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Adam's always been different. Since he was a baby until he died and was brought back and then even after all that. Nobody saw things the way he did. He wasn't weird or crazy, he really saw 'Michael' and 'Gabriel' and 'Raphael'. He wasn't anything, he was just different. But being different isn't bad, maybe, that difference can change the world.


**Ok so.. Adam... I love that dude! And wasn't very happy about what happened to him. So naturally as you can guess this is going to be another Adam fic. There's not a lot but I hope mine isn't like any other ones.. Anyway... I took some lines from the episode where Adam gets taken as Michael's vessel (I forget the name of it) and I don't own any of it! anyway on with the story! Enjoy it!**

**Summery: Different. Adam's always been different, it started when he was just a baby until the day he died and was brought back again. He see's everything different, from angels to the Devil himself. You could say he see's what others don't, he see's the person true self. That's why he said yes to Michael, he's always been different. And maybe just maybe all that's needed is the one who is different enough to see what is really being shown instead of what is wanted to be seen. **

* * *

Adam had always been different. His mom had always said that when he was born he was the baby who didn't cry, didn't make a sound. Simply stared at the new world in silence with big blue eyes. Even after that, Adam didn't see things like the other kids did, he didn't act like the other kids did, he was different.

He was a quiet child, when you put him down for a nap or bed he fell right to sleep and stayed that way through the night. When he was hungry he'd whine, but never cry. He was different.

When he learned to walk and then run, he did it before anyone in the Hospital daycare. Kate had been thrilled. Her little just turned two-year old had simply stood from his spot on the color carpet and walked (stumbled) towards the crayon and coloring book table. She was in the middle of charts when her good friend Suzy had beeped her to tell her what Adam had done. Kate had all but dropped what she was doing to go and see for herself. When she arrived at the daycare center and quickly made her way past the day shifters gathering their babes and leaving she walked into the large white door and Adam had stumbled in his white little wonsie into her open arms.

When a child says their first word it's usually around the age of 2 or 3 and their first words is usually 'Mama' or 'Dada'. All the others kids in the daycare were speaking words and then sentences, all except Adam. He went from walking to silence. Three to four to five and yet not a word escaped his mouth. Kate worried, like any first time mother, and asked all the pediatricians and doctors and speech people she could think of only to get the same answer from everyone. Adam was capable of talking, very capable of forming sentences. He just wouldn't, he was different.

then he spoke his first word, it was on the way to the school bus for preschool.

"Hope"

His first word was 'Hope'. While Kate would have loved for him to speak more or say 'Mama' or 'Mom' or simply any variation of the word, but she was still ecstatic with 'Hope'. Adam was made fun of for his lack of talking. There was several times when she had been called from work to come and get Adam because he had gotten beat up, it wasn't that he was a weakling cause it was really the other way around and she was sure that he could take all of them if he really truly wanted too.

At Adam's parent teacher conferences all the teachers would talk about was how Adam was 'different' or how he was 'special' or how his 'friend making skills are lacking is there any home troubles'. She would tell all those teachers that if Adam was simply ok sitting in the field by the tree and talking to absolutely nothing then he could talk to the nothingness to his heart's content and she absolutely loved when he'd come home and tell her about it.

"Mommy Mommy! Gabriel helped me draw a picture today! Wanna see!'

or

"Mommy Michael showed me how to play soldiers! He says I'm a good knight!'

or even sometimes

"Mommy! Mommy! I fells today off the swings and Raphael gave me a spider-man band aide for my boo boo! Look see! He says he makes it all betters!"

If Adam wanted to have imaginary friends instead of real people friends, then Kate would be fine with it. It wouldn't worry her until he went to middle school and still had stories of what him and 'Gabriel' did or him and 'Raphael' or 'Michael'. He was fourteen and had imaginary friends that she was sure were unhealthy fora boy his age. Kate would take Adam to therapists and councilors who would only tell him how crazy he was or how he needed to grow up 'he wasn't a child any more'. Adam wouldn't talk to her after that. He would look at her with a look of betrayal and she could swear when he'd walk past to get to his room he'd mumble 'I don't need someone else to call me different mom, I know that already'. She simply misjudged it as your usual teen drama.

Then John Winchester came. One day a year and took Adam to a ballgame. Adam hated John Winchester and he wasn't scared to tell him so every time he left. Not having a father present in his life from the start began to show when Adam turned fifteen. John Winchester would come and take him to the ballgame as usual and then a couple of hours later would leave. And every time their parting words would be.

"Love ya tiger"

"Hate ya fucker"

It kind of scared Kate how much Adam actually _hated _John Winchester. When she had first heard him shout that at the leaving Impala she had smacked him upside the head and threatened to wash his mouth out with soap and he'd simply shrug and say how much more the man deserved to be called before walking back inside and up to his room.

They had kind of rekindled their relationship, Adam and Kate. He was still 'different' but Kate had eventually pulled him out of all the counselors and help. If Adam wanted to be different then she could live with that. John Winchester didn't visit as much anymore. Adam seemed fine with that but when they day arrived that the man was supposed to be there and he was a no-show Kate would become aggravated.

In all reality and all others, she solely blamed John Winchester for her death. For her and Adam's deaths. Eaten by monsters was not how she had planned on going out. But Adam seemed to be ok with it. He even gave a 'Whats up bro' nod at the reaper who came to take them to Heaven. That would be the last time Kate would see Adam. Her different lovable little Adam.

* * *

When Adam first woke up on the bed his first thoughts were 'Where am I?' and then the message that Zachariah had left in his mind. He was supposed to be some vessel thingy for Michael, that was at least very cool he guessed. That's when his eyes landed on the two familiar people in the room, Sam and Dean Winchester. He didn't say anything for some time.

"So why don't ya just tell us everything. Start from the beginning"

Adam blinked at Dean, who the hell did he think he was demanding him like that. He took a breath a hit his knee's a couple times, taking a look at the other people in the room.

"Well.. I was dead and in Heaven. Except it ahh it kind of looked like my prom. And I was making out with this girl.. Her name was Kristin McGee."

"Yah that sounds like Heaven"

Was that sarcasm he detected?

"Did ya get to third base?"

Adam wanted to reply, oh yes, he got all the way home. But Sam cleared his throat preventing him from doing so. Jerk.

"Just ahh just keep going"

"Well these angels popped out of no where and they tell me that I'm chosen"

Sam looks confused now, "For what?"

"To save the world"

He see's Dean look at Sam and back at him then back at Sam and him once again.

"How you gonna do that"

Adam can't help but smirk, "Oh me and some archangel are gonna kill the devil"

Now Dean looks worried. Why is Dean worried? Sarcasm once again people.

"What archangel?"

"Michael. I'm his ahh sword or vessel or something.. I don't know.."

He leaves out the part that it's the same Michael who used to play soldiers with him, who watched him climb the tree and caught him when he inevitably fell. How it was the same Michael who was there when his 'real' brothers weren't. He hears Dean same something about insane and Adam thinks 'yep that's me, the insane one talking to invisible people on the playground'. The other angel dude, Castiel he thinks he heard somewhere, says something about how it is possibly or what not. Adam doesn't really know. He stopped paying attention after that. He vaguely hears Sam say something particularly loud for them all being in the same room but whatever.

"Well this has been a really moving family reunion, but ahh I got a thing so umm.."

He stands up and there Sam in his largeness stopping him. They go on about how their blood and then how he, Adam, doesn't have a father and john Winchester was just a man who took him to a ballgame once a year.

"Now Adam.. The angels are lying to you.. They're full of crap"

It's that voice, that stupid 'its ok you're not crazy just talk it out and take some more med or whatever' voice that he absolutely hates.

"Umm Yah I don't think so"

Sam snorts or something, "Really? Why not?"

Adam looks at him, "Umm cause their angels."

Sam looks at the ceiling for a moment. They didn't see what he saw. They never did and never will. They don't know, they don't know how things are different. How much Michael hurts actually talking about it, how much Gabriel rally does in fact love humans in his own weird way. These two were Hunters sure, could kill sure, but they never saw.

More words.

Then next thing he knows he's talking to Michael. The archangel stares at him as if wondering if it's really the little kid he used to play with on the playground, Adam doesn't really know reading emotions was never a strong point. They exchange words and the limelight co-dependent-chesters come crashing his party. He says yes however and soon Michael's entering his body.

To be honest he though it would hurt more than it did, he honestly truly did. Cause come on your being possessed by someone way more powerful than you ever will be. But it actually feels like a simply pinch and then bam he's in a place that must be his mind (darker than he thought it would be but oh well) and Michael's standing beside him. The same Michael who used to tell him stories with a certain fondness and who he used to go crying to about how he wasn't crazy.

Things happen and he takes back seat as Michael uses him to talk to who must be Lucifer and they argue and then there's shouting and falling into a large dark hole. Looks like the power of love didn't work did it Dean? He's falls out of his own body which is something he can say he has never felt before, once again not as much pain as he thought there would be. Michael's there, he catches him and wraps one of his great white wings around him pulling him into his side until he's practically snuggled in tight there. Sam falls out of his body too however Lucifer lets him fall to the floor as he retreats to a corner to sulk or do whatever it is the dude does. Adam doesn't really care cause as Sam shivers he's nice and warm wrapped into Michael, who seems in all pretenses to leaven Adam in his side for as long as he feels.

Adam falls back into the silent person that he guesses never really left him. Out of the side of his eye he can seen Michael look down at him momentarily and back up, repeating that until a hand buries itself into his hair and rubs at his scalp. He never realizes his eyes are closing or that his view of Sam is slimming into nothing but darkness and white feathers.

* * *

When he awakens the first things he is aware of is that besides Michael and Lucifer, he's all alone. Not that he's not used to that feeling. They sit there for a while, Adam simply being lazy and Michael seeming content to keep rubbing his hand through his hair. But then his legs start to cramp( it's apparently possible for a soul or whatever) and he stands from his spot to walk around, when he gets to far he feels Michael's wing rub at the back of his leg and he stops.

He stares at Lucifer, simply stares, however looks away when the other archangel catches him. There's no fighting and Lucifer never shouts at him or tried to harm him. Whenever Adam is caught staring at him the blonde simply raises an eyebrow as Adam quickly looks away. It takes weeks before Lucifer actually bothers to ask him why he keeps staring at him.

"I don't know... It's just that your weird"

Granted telling the Devil he's weird probably wasn't his best idea, but to his surprise Lucifer simply chuckles at him. Whether for the statement or the never to say such a statement he never finds out.

"How, little one, am I weird?"

Adam goes silent at 'Little One'. Its something he remembers being called by the others. When him and Michael would play it was always 'Little one' or when Gabriel would bring him candy or color with him or simply play whatever he wanted it was always 'Little one' or when he'd get hurt or sick or something and Raphael would show up to help him and cuddle him until he felt better it was always 'Little one'. But he never thought that Satan himself would ever call him 'Little one'.

"Well... You obviously don't want to fight Mickey over there (he hears someone grumble about a stupid nickname) and what I don't get is... Why don't you just say sorry?"

Lucifer and Michael both stare at him, he can feel it and it makes him nervous. Like he's crossed some unspoken line or something. But the Lucifer pulls himself up and towards Adam making the teen human soul stumble back and almost fall until a hand grasps his wrist and pulls him forward until he's squashed into someone else's chest, what has this turned into? A lets all hold and cuddle Adam like a baby party? Michael's moves behind them but doesn't get up from his spot on the ground. He simply watches with wide eyes as the one person who hates humans the most hold one to his chest like if he let go Adam would be lost forever.

"I'm sorry.. So so sorry"

The voice rumbles around Adam in his spot squashed into Lucifer's chest, which is surprisingly warm. Then suddenly there's more warmth from behind as Michael joins them in the hug, and Adam being the boy he is can't help but wonder if this is what it feels like to be the frosting in a Oreo. They stay like that until Adam's legs give out and four sets of arms are holding him there tighten and a light fills the darkness that is the cage.

* * *

You know when you find out that you slept fora good hundred years, you start to look at yourself differently. Adam looked at himself differently now, and Michael and Lucifer who were invited back to Heaven but decided they wanted to stay with him. Why he never found out, but he guessed it was because he was awesome and fun besides they weren't as bad company as you'd think. One still left now and then, but would both return only a couple of hours later.

He finally got to have his confrontation with Dean about leaving him down there, without telling him he exaggerated about all the torture that you went through cause really he had no doubts Dean had been tortured, heck he'd been so pissed that he was sure that if the two archangels weren't holding him back Adam could enact some pretty creepy and painful acts himself. But sadly, once again, two cosmic beings were more powerful and stronger than him, and a little overprotective but once again he wasn't complaining.

However that didn't stop him from agreeing to the lying-not-dead-dont-you-ever-do-that-to-me-again Gabriel for help in giving the Winchesters (mostly Dean they had a mutual hatred for the man) sweet sweet revenge. But other than that, for the rest of the world whether it knew it or not, was completely safe now. The war was over and Heaven was restored all because of a boy who didn't talk till he was six and had 'imaginary' friends until he was 16.

Because being different isn't a bad thing, it may change the world someday.

* * *

**So! What ya think! I hope you liked it! **


End file.
